


Day 21: Shower Sex

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [21]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), M/M, McLennon, Paris trip, Paul is John's princess, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John decides to treat Paul during their trip to Paris.





	Day 21: Shower Sex

The sun was setting and rain was falling down from the sky when two friends walked into a cheap, scruffy hotel in the centre of Paris. They were dripping wet from the rain and the younger one sneezed as he put their bags down at the feet. The other man shook his head like a dog, trying to dry himself a little. He didn’t care much for the people who were staring at them.

"John, I’m cold. Can we check in already," the younger lad asked as he removed his bowler hat and brushed some hair out of his face. John nodded and squeezed Paul's shoulder as he told him to wait right there for him. Paul nodded and sat down on a nearby couch and lit a ciggy as he waited for his friend to come back.

The hotel was simple but neat. It would do, Paul thought. It was better than anything he would ever be able to afford, anyways. John really got lucky with those hundred pounds he got. Paul smiled to himself as he realised for the umpteenth time that day how lucky he was for John asking him along on a hitchhiking trip. They were going to Spain, though. This was just a stop, but Paul wouldn’t mind if they ended up staying here. Paris was even more beautiful than he had supposed, even in this shitty weather.

Most of the people in the hotel were simple tourists or people supposedly staying for no longer than a day or two before moving on again. But Paul couldn’t help but notice they were all dressed rather stylishly, especially for a hotel like this. But then again, you had to be of course, this was Paris of all places. Paul hoped he had enough money with him to do some shopping himself. Perhaps there were a few cheap shops where they could get some nice stuff.

It didn’t take John long before he returned with a key and a big smile on his face. Paul smiled as he looked up at his friend.

"Ready?" John asked. Paul cocked his head with curiosity as he noticed that mischievous look on John’s face. Paul nodded slowly as he carefully rose to his feet.

"What’s going on?" he asked. John snickered at that.

"What? I’m just happy. Let’s go. I could use a shower, you know," he said as he picked up a couple of bags and waited for Paul to pick up the others.

"No. There’s something going on here. I’ve seen that look before, Lennon. I know when you’re playing with me," Paul said as he looked John up and down, not trusting it completely. John sighed deeply.

"Yes, well… If you don’t hurry up I won’t be playing with you at all tonight," John told him and he nodded at the remaining bags with pleading eyes, "Just get them, will ya?"

Paul squinted his eyes at John and stared at him before nodding and picking ups the bags. John smiled to himself, turned around and started walking.

"But I still don’t trust you," Paul said quickly before running after his friend and following him to the lifts that would take them up.

***

"So? What do you think, eh?" John asked with a smug grin on his face as he threw the door open. Paul almost gasped at the sight. John had booked them a large room with a big, king-sized bed with luxurious sheets and even chocolates on the pillows. Paul stepped inside before dropping the bags at his feet and running over to the bed and throwing himself on it. He groaned with satisfaction as he felt himself almost drown in the soft sheets of the even softer and bouncy bed. Paul smiled to himself as he thought about how many amazing things they could do on it.

"It’s only for a couple of days, though. It’s far too expensive than what we can afford. Two nights and we’ll move to something _a lot_ more cheaper," John told him as some kind of warning. Paul looked up at him from the bed with a confused look on his face and watched as John moved the bags to the little seating area of the room and started to take of his wet coat, scarf, shoes and socks.

"Then why did you get it? I don’t mind something cheaper, you know. You didn’t have to go through all that trouble," Paul remarked. John looked up at him with a sweet smile that showed his teeth.

"Because I wanted to. We deserve at least a little luxury after that trip. And I want only the best for my little princess," John told him. Paul blushed at that last, but smiled nonetheless and rolled around the bed for a bit before undressing himself from his wet clothes as well. He could feel John’s hot gaze on him as he removed his shirt so he was only wearing a pair of tight drainpipe trousers. When he looked back up he caught John staring and he smiled wickedly at him as he laid himself down on the bed again and parted his legs invitingly with a lick across his bottom lip. John laughed at that, but took the invitation anyways, crawling onto the bed on all fours and laying down between Paul’s legs with his head resting on the man’s chest.

"You know," he said, his voice low. "We should take a hot shower. You’re completely cold. You’re gonna get sick. And however lovely this room is, I don’t want to spend my days in Paris in a hotel room," John told him with a cheeky smile as he caressed Paul’s sides with his fingertips, making Paul giggle. The young man was rather ticklish.

"Sounds good…" he answered and took John’s hand in his own and kissed John’s fingertips to make him stop tickling him. John’s cheeks flushed as Paul wrapped his tongue around one of his fingers and sucked into his hot mouth before sucking on it and using his tongue in such a way it seemed as if he was sucking on something entirely different. John groaned at that and took his finger back before forcing his lips against Paul’s in a hungry, loving kiss. Paul moaned under him and smiled into it.

Paul undressed and waited for the water to get hot as John put on the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door and put on the radio to muffle their voices. Paul was already completely hard and couldn’t help but touch himself as he adjusted the shower temperature. It had been a great idea of John’s to shower together to get all warmed up again. Especially if they still wanted to head out tonight. It was already seven thirty, so they had to be quick. John had said he wanted to go see the Eiffel Tower at night. With all the lights. Paul thought it was very romantic. He had always been the romantic under the two of them.

When the water was finally at the right temperature, Paul took his hand off his cock and moved under the stream. The room filled up with steam rather quickly as Paul let the water run down his body, massaging his aging muscles from sleeping in a car for two days and making him even harder than he already was. He couldn’t help his mind from wondering and soon he was thinking about their quick dry humping in some couples car as they bought some stuff from a supermarket. Paul smiled at the memory and decided he was glad they finally had some privacy together.

The young man didn’t even hear it as the bathroom door opened and a very naked John Lennon walked in. He didn’t notice it that John took his time watching him shower as he stroked his erection and bit his lip. But when John stepped inside and placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder, Paul didn’t even jump. He just turned around to wrap his arms around the older man’s neck and pull him against him with a drunken smile on his beautiful face. John sighed as he felt the hot water come down on his tired, cold skin, warming him up almost instantly. John couldn’t see Paul very well, even when they were still close. The whole room was filled with steam and all John could see perfectly were Paul’s beautiful, hazel, puppy eyes and his full, luscious, red lips. The man growled with want before smiling at Paul and kissing him lovingly. Paul moaned against John’s mouth and parted his lips for him without a second thought. He could hear music coming from their bedroom, but it seemed only far away, and it felt as if the world was slowly falling away from him until there was only him and John. He smiled against John’s mouth as he wrapped his tongue around Paul’s and started to suck on it. Paul groaned as he felt John’s hand move from his hip down to his bottom, which John cupped and massaged with one hand as the other held Paul’s head in place.

"Hmm…" John moaned as he pulled away, "I’m so glad we did this."

"I can still hardly believe it that you invited me to come with you," Paul sighed as he stared deeply into John’s almond shaped eyes and wondered if he could get lost in them. John laughed and stroked a lost hair out of Paul’s face, which was sticking to the man’s cheek. He kissed it afterwards.

"Who else would I take with me?" he asked. He intended it to be rhetorically.

"Well… You and Stu seem very close. And Cyn," Paul told him, his voice shaky. John could hear the younger man’s doubts and low self-esteem in it and he stroked the man’s cheek with affection as he looked deeply into his eyes with a serious look on his face. Paul swallowed thickly, but couldn’t look away.

"Listen to me, Paul," John told his lover, "You… are everything to me. I love you. And only you, do you understand me? I love you, Paul. And you’re the only person on this earth with whom I’d want to celebrate my birthday with like this. Of all those billions of people, you are the only one. Not Stuart. Not Cynthia. Not even Elvis. Just you," John told him and smiled sweetly at him as he cupped Paul’s head in the palms of both his hands and brought him closer to him so their noses were touching.

"Always you," John added before closing his eyes and kissing Paul again. Paul smiled happily and felt something wet drip down his cheek, of which he wasn’t sure if it was just water.

"That’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever said to me," he said with a happy chuckle as he pulled away, making John chuckle as well before kissing him again and this time Paul kissed him back again.

Little time passed until John had Paul pressed against the cold tiles of the wall and had his hands running up and down the man’s entire body, wanting to feel as much of the man in as little time possible. Paul groaned into John’s mouth as he hooked a leg over John’s hip and drew him in closer, pressing their bodies flush against each other with not space between them. John groaned and started to roll his hips up against Paul’s making the man’s knees weaken and his limps slacken as arousal took over his body.

"Hmm… I want you so bad right now," Paul moaned against John’s lips thrusted his hips up as well, trying to meet John’s thrust, but his movements were too weak.

"I know… Me too… ugh… Need you, Macca," John answered and cupped one of Paul’s arse cheeks and parted them as he removed his mouth from Paul’s and started to suck on Paul’s earlobe instead.

"No… please… James… call me… James, John… oh shit…" Paul moaned as his eyes fell closer. He nearly lost his balance as John pressed him higher against the wall and pulled away from him with a questionable look on his face. The ground was slippery and wet underneath them, and Paul did not want a rather awkward scene to happen if they would fall and someone had to come in to help them. He held onto John a little tighter and pressed himself more against the other man’s body.

"What? Why?" John asked, not getting why Paul would want him to call him that.

"Because… it’s my first name. I want you to call me by my first name. No one uses it. Only you can. Please…" Paul answered with a blush on his cheek from embarrassment and he thrusted his hips up again, hoping to get John’s mind off it. But it didn’t. John merely groaned and squeezed Paul’s arse harder.

"Alright… James…’ John said before attacking Paul’s lips again and running his hand through Paul’s wet hair and stroking it as he let his index finger rub the rim of Paul’s arse hole, making Paul tremble against him.

Paul moaned against John and soon wrapped both his legs around John’s waist and told John to hold him up, which John did. Paul reached next to him and grabbed a bottle of something that looked like body oil and handed it to John.

"Here…’ he breathed, ‘use this. It’s all we’ve got."

John studied the bottle briefly before locking eyes with Paul to ask if he was certain. When Paul simply stared back, John let Paul squirt some on his hand and reached under Paul to probe his opening.

"We should buy us some, while we here," he murmured as he let his oiled up finger slide into Paul’s already slightly loosened hole, making the other man moan and throw his head back.

"Shit… yeah, we should…" Paul told him once he got used to the feeling. John grinned, pressed Paul more against the wall and kissed him again as he added another fingers and started to fully stretch his younger lover, scissoring his fingers and curling them up inside of him until he came by the man’s prostate which made him scream out his name. Both men were glad John had put the radio on, or some of the quests would have started talking about now.

A high pitched whine filled the thin air around them as John removed his finger and instead lubed up his cock. Paul let his head rest against John’s shoulder and started to nibble at the man’s skin as he waited for John. His cock lay hard on his tummy and had never been redder than now. The head was completely swollen and if Paul didn’t know better he’d thought it would be rather painful. And it was, but painfully good. He groaned and bit down John’s skin, almost breaking it, as John lined up his cock at Paul’s entrance and slowly started to push into him, stretching the rim far enough to let him enter. Paul whined and his nails dug deeply into John’s shoulder blades and back.

John moaned as he entered Paul. He couldn’t believe how tight the man still was. As tight as their first time. The feeling of Paul around him like this, all hot, tight and wet, opening up like that only for him, was amazing and made him feel terrible possessive for some reason. He wrapped his arms completely around Paul and held him tightly against him as he breached him and let himself slide inside of him. Paul moaned and breathed heavily into his air, pleading him and begging him to enter him and fill him all up. Paul’s voice was thick with arousal and croaky, but still singsong-like. John was almost certain that if someone would hear him, they’d think he was singing so very disturbing lyrics or the script of a bad porn movie.

"Shit… John! You’re so big… ugh… fuck me, please…" he moaned and it made John’s cock twitch inside of the younger man. Fuck, he felt so good around him. He thrusted his hips up again and with one last push he was fully inside of Paul and Paul gasped at the feeling of John’s balls slapping against his arse.

"Fuck… I- I love you…" Paul moaned as he began to move his hips back and forth in such a way that John wasn’t certain if wasn’t some kind of sex-god. Because damn the man had moves of which girls would be jealous of.

"James…" John moaned and he found himself having trouble not to moan out the man’s middle name instead, "Fuck, James…"

"Fuck me, John… Please…:  Paul asked again and John complied without a second thought, rotating his hips and thrusting in and out of Paul in a steady, but fast rhythm that had Paul crying out his name in mere seconds.

The way Paul could ride him, even in a position like this, was almost unbelievable. And if John wasn’t the one getting ridden, he wasn’t sure if he’d believe anyone who claimed it. The man moved his hips in the most spectacular way, bobbed up and down in a nice rhythm and clenched around him at just the right times. And that wasn’t all. Paul’s lips were parted slightly and wet with saliva, John’s saliva, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was messy and completely wet, making him look like a walking wet dream, literally. And the way Paul’s beautiful voice called out for him and told him the most obscene things ever was mesmerising and extremely arousing. And the way those gorgeous lips of his formed those words. And then Paul’s legs, the way they were wrapped so tightly around him and held him close, the way his thighs trembled and the way his toes curled up from arousal. Paul had never seen or felt anything so good.

Paul rested his head against John’s wet chest and breathed heavily as he tried to restrain himself from touching his cock, knowing that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer. And he wanted to enjoy it. To prolong it. But when John moved his mouth next to Paul’s face and began to lick Paul’s ear as he whispered at him to stroke himself for him, Paul didn’t deny him. He just took a deep breath, looked up at John’s meeting his eye and holding his gaze as he wrapped his trembling fingers around the shaft of his erection and started to stroke himself for John. John’s cock was pounding in and out of him at full speed and Paul could feel his orgasm building up. He’s cheeks were red, he knew, and by the way John was looking at him, with hunger and lust written all over his loving face, he wasn’t far from coming either.

The man thrusted into him mercilessly and made Paul cry out in pleasure. His screams soon got louder than the music and so John took a hold of Paul chin and forced his mouth again Paul’s, kissing him roughly and hungrily, making the younger man moan helplessly into his mouth. John thrusted his hips up once more roughly and he peaked one of Paul’s nipples and Paul came hard, shooting his cum over his own fist, belly and John’s chest. The man cried out and a tear rolled down his cheek. The man’s legs tightened around John and his arse muscles clenched around him and John couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled away from Paul and cried out Paul’s name along with Paul shouting his and he came hard into Paul, filling him up and shuddering as he emptied himself. His knees buckled under him and both fell onto the cold floor where they continued to lay for a while as they caught his breath, never breaking their eye contact.

"I fucking love you," John muttered and Paul groaned before pulling John’s head against his for one last hungry kiss.

"Me too…" he breathed heavily as they broke away again.

***

John and Paul laid curled up together in bed under the covers. The radio was still on and John was reading a book with his glasses on as Paul just laid silently with his head against John’s chest as he played with the hairs on the man’s chest. He hadn’t shaved in a while, but Paul didn’t mind. He stared into nothingness and listened to the music coming from the little hotel radio. The bed laid as comfortable as it looked and Paul loved the fact that John loved him so much he’d spend his money on him like this. He sighed and closed his eyes. A content smile crept onto his face.

"I meant it, you know," John suddenly spoke. Paul opened his eyes and looked up at John expectantly. The older man smiled down at him and stroked his hair back.

"There’s nothing I’d rather do than being here in Paris with you. And only you," John told him and Paul smiled broadly at that before leaning up and kissing John.

"You know," he said, his voice sounded sleepy, "We could stay here in Paris. I kind of like it so far. And there’s so much to do. Besides, it’s really romantic."

"You want to stay?" John asked and Paul nodded.

"Yes," he answered. John nodded as he thought about that. Paul held his breath as he waited for John’s answer. He did really want to stay.

"I suppose we could stay. We missed a whole evening now," he said and Paul smiled happily before reaching up to cup John’s face in his hands and kiss him deeply.

"We can go see the Eiffel Tower tomorrow evening, alright," he suggested and John nodded.

"I’d like that."


End file.
